Crescendo
by thisisaplatypus
Summary: Kate Beckett le recordaba a aquella canción, mostrándose pequeña y débil y avanzando con suavidad. Pero al final se haría grande, como la melodía cuando adquiría tanta intensidad que parecía una fuerza imbatible./Pre 4x01
1. Capítulo 1

Tras no sé cuánto tiempo sin subir nada, he decidido lanzarme a la aventura y escribir algo que me estaba comiendo la cabeza desde hace bastante, la verdad. No sé si estará a la altura, cuántos capítulos tendrá... en fin, inseguridades de escritora de fanfics, lo típico xddd. Sólo puedo decir que espero que os guste, que aunque sea un truño estoy poniendo bastante amor en él (cuando se trata del caskett es algo inevitable) y... bueno, no os entretengo más. espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer:** ni Castle ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Andrew Marlowe, blablabla, la ABC es una mierda.

* * *

**1**

—Tchaikovski, ¿eh?

Cerró los ojos mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por los incipientes mechones de su nuca, frotándose la piel; la derecha sujetaba su móvil con insistencia, apoyado sobre su muslo. Insistió, parpadeó y giró el cuello para mirar a su madre, que lo escrutaba desde la encimera de la cocina americana.

—Siempre me ha gustado esta canción.

—¿Tanto como para escucharla en modo bucle? —cuestionó, mientras se servía una copa de vino. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora mismo es lo único que me brinda un poco de paz, madre.

—Sólo ha pasado una semana, Richard.

Suspiró, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Esta vez se mantuvo durante unos segundos más, revolviéndose el flequillo, despeinándose, dejándose el pelo hecho un desastre —o bueno, más desastroso de lo que ya estaba—. Sonrió sin abrirlos, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la mandíbula, y volvió a establecer contacto visual.

—¿Crees que debería afeitarme?

—Oh, por el amor de dios —resopló, abriendo sus brazos al dar una vuelta sobre sus talones.

—Sí, ha pasado una semana. Lo sé —se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose hacia ella, sin soltar el móvil—. Debería importarme poco, o directamente debería importarme una mierda, lo sé. Quizá a ella sí lo hace, quién sabe. Pero, por desgracia, tu hijo no parece estar en pos de llevar lo que se considera una vida normal —su madre abrió la boca, pero el alzó la mano abierta delante de ella—. Déjame terminar. Sí, probablemente esté bien. Sé que está bien, pero el hecho de no saberlo o que no quiera decírmelo es…

Apoyó ambos codos sobre la superficie de la encimera, descargando su peso sobre éstos, dándose unos segundos más para suavizar el caos emocional que estaba cosechando dentro de él. Martha acaricio la mejilla de su hijo, lo que le sirvió para reunir un poco más de aplomo y se relamió los labios antes de proseguir:

—Descorazonador.

Dicho así una semana parecía poco, pero se había convertido en lo más cercano a un laberinto temporal. Los días se disolvían uno sobre otro como si Rick Castle juguetease con arena cada vez que miraba su reloj, discerniendo amaneceres de atardeceres con sangre y sudor; viviendo en cuentas regresivas, paradojas crónicas, durmiendo de día, trabajando de noche. Einstein tenía razón, el tiempo era tan relativo como el color del mar.

Y él estaba ahí, sin saber cómo leer un calendario, móvil en mano y el contacto de la detective Beckett abierto automáticamente sólo para que pudiera ver su cara. Eso era lo más cerca que estaba de ella.

Sí, era descorazonador cuanto menos, especialmente cuando se trataba de Richard Castle. Podría estar llevándolo con coherencia y naturalidad y aceptar que la responsabilidad recaía, después de todo, en el tío que le puso la bala en el pecho. Él no apretó el gatillo. No era cómplice ni colaboró para que acabase desangrándose en plena elegía. A pesar de todo, optó por llevar el camino de la penitencia y cargar con cada acto y consecuencia como si él fuera el origen de todas las desgracias que le pasaban a su compañera. Después de todo, había pasado una semana desde que ella le dijo que le llamaría. Aún no lo había hecho. La premisa no era obvia, pero Castle atravesaba una fase de martirio personal y la salida más fácil —o al menos la más rápida— era acusarse a sí mismo.

Kate Beckett no lo había llamado todavía porque sabía tanto como él que era culpa suya, y lo sabio era cortar por lo sano.

Aún así, sólo soltaba el móvil cuando iba a ducharse, esperando a que el milagro se produjera.

—No es culpa tuya, hijo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Y entonces ¿por qué no me llama, madre?

—Por el amor de dios, pareces un crío de catorce años —Martha suspiró, haciendo aspavientos con sus manos—. Ha estado sometida a mucho estrés emocional en muy poco tiempo, es normal que se haya distanciado. Necesitará espacio para recuperarse —agitó suavemente el hombro de su hijo, que miraba a ningún punto en concreto, con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada perdida—. Y tú también.

—No necesito espacio. Necesito…

Tragó saliva, abriendo y cerrando la boca buscando algo coherente que soltar bajo la mirada de su madre. Buscando normalidad. Buscando un hábito. Buscando sinceridad. Por desgracia lo estable y familiar eran bienes escasos en ese momento e intentar sacar algo razonable era como buscar oro en la orilla del río. Necesitaba algo sólido, algo a lo que aferrarse cuando en tardes como esa su mundo estuviera derruyéndose ladrillo a ladrillo, necesitaba algo tan relativo como la seguridad.

Así que se resignó, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día, soltó el móvil; cerca de su codo, tanto que lo sentía contra su piel, pero sin agarrarlo.

Quizá estaba progresando. Después de todo, buscar tierra firme estaba sobrevalorado.

* * *

La segunda semana transcurrió peor que la primera.

Rick Castle no se tiraba las horas procrastinando con el móvil en la mano, pero lo mantenía a una distancia prudencial, a una distancia que alcanzara su rango de visión con tanta claridad que fuera capaz de distinguir si vibraba aunque no estuviera sonando. Había escrito un capítulo más de _Aumenta el Calor_, lo cual su madre celebró como si les hubiera tocado la lotería, pero no era gran cosa. No cuando tuvo que reescribirlo tres veces. No cuando tenía que ser la voz de Gina pegada en su oreja lo que le recordara que, aparte de ser el fiel escudero hecho mártir, también era un novelista de cierto prestigio.

No cuando necesitaba tener la foto de su compañera a su derecha para reunir coraje y seguir escribiendo, sacada del informe de incidencias del tiroteo —en algún momento decidió que si no iba a ser útil dentro de su casa, al menos lo sería fuera, en la comisaría, investigando posibles relaciones entre casos e intentando aportar un poco de luz, y pidió permiso para guardarse una copia en casa, sólo por si acaso—. Es lo que Beckett querría. No, probablemente le obligaría a no levantarse de la silla hasta que acabara de escribirlo. Era algo congénito en ella. Evitaba depender de los demás tanto como que los demás dependiesen de ella; él adoraba cuando se exasperaba y arrugaba los morros de aquella manera tan graciosa ante esas situaciones.

Y Castle se reía en silencio cuando lo pensaba, era el único momento del día en que su sonrisa era pura y sincera. Hasta que se contestaba a sí mismo. Hasta que murmuraba que le daba igual memorizarse ochenta informes si eso conseguía salvarle la vida.

Eso era lo más duro. No poder llamarla y decirle que no se preocupara tanto de la gente que pasaba el día con la nariz pegada en su caso —gente como él—. Decirle que lo hacía alegremente. Decirle que le importaba demasiado como para no dejarse la piel ahí. Decirle que esperaba que se recuperase pronto para poder volver a ser la mosca cojonera al pie de su escritorio mientras ella intentaba resolver casos. Decirle que la echaba de menos.

Decirle que ojalá la hubiera apartado a tiempo y lo que pasó en mitad del funeral sólo hubiera sido un hecho anecdótico. Que ojalá hubiera interceptado él la bala en vez de ella.

Tras eso, volvía a mirar su foto, se frotaba los ojos con el antebrazo para limpiarse las incipientes lágrimas y volvía al trabajo. Y así sucesivamente.

No se tiraba las horas procrastinando con el móvil en la mano, pero sí dándose latigazos emocionales, como una procesión psicológica. Puede que estuviera empezando a llevar una vida más productiva pero era a costa de hundirse, un día tras otro, acercándose al fondo, tocándolo prácticamente con las puntas de los dedos.

Y Martha simplemente observaba desde lejos, mostrándose como un apoyo incondicional. Después de todo, ¿qué iba a hacer? Se trataba de Kate Beckett.

* * *

—Recuerda que tienes un mes para acabar el libro.

—Lo sé.

—Y sigo esperando el manuscrito del penúltimo capítulo.

—Lo sé.

—Y los de la editorial te requieren para concretar las fechas de la gira de firmas.

—Lo sé.

—Necesitan una respuesta —el novelista abrió la boca para volver a repetir que era algo que se lo tenía estudiado a conciencia, pero le interrumpió antes de que pudiera—, y no me digas que ya lo sabes, ¿vale?

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Gina?

Aquello consiguió que la editora cerrase la boca, otorgándole unos segundos más de cuartelillo que, francamente, no servían para nada. La respiración de su ex mujer era débil pero lo bastante audible como para imaginársela ahí, sentada en el sofá de su casa, cruzando y descruzando las piernas una y otra vez sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Podía visualizarla fácilmente agitándose sobre el acolchado, mordisqueándose el labio, suspirando, vacilando porque, después de todo, aquello no sólo era una llamada profesional.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado qué tal estaba cuando descolgó el teléfono, y era un gesto mínimo de cortesía que Gina solía tener con él cuando había temas burocráticos de por medio. Esa variación en su ya establecido patrón laboral era la manera de desviar el objetivo, y a partir de ahí fue sencillo obviar el resto.

—Yo sólo… puedo conseguirte un mes más, pero tienes que ceñirte a lo que se te pide, ¿vale?

—Gina, ve al grano, por favor.

Ella volvió a enmudecer. En otras circunstancias sería más flexible y menos asertivo, otras en las que no llevara días sin comer ni dormir decentemente. No era buen momento para jugar al gato y el ratón ni dar vueltas sobre sí mismo.

—Estaba preocupada por ti, Rick. Estoy preocupada por ti —el escritor tragó saliva—. He visto las noticias. Y bueno, ya sabes cómo se difunden estas cosas, y más en la editorial. Después de todo, Nikki Heat… —Castle cerró los ojos, se reclinó sobre la silla de su despacho y se deshizo el primer botón de su camisa— ¿Cómo está Beckett?

—Bien, bien. Está… —resopló— bien, saldrá adelante. Siempre lo hace.

—Le enviamos una cesta desde la editorial, no sé si te lo habrá comentado —hubo un leve silencio, él se removió sobre la silla—. Bueno, no es que sea de mucha ayuda pero…

—Estoy seguro de que lo habrá agradecido, Gina.

—Eso espero. Cuando vuelvas a hablar con ella mándale un saludo de mi parte; o mejor, invítala a la próxima gala de lanzamiento. Me gustaría hablar con ella personalmente —por alguna razón, el escritor sonrió.

—Eso haré, no te preocupes —se inclinó sobre su escritorio, estirando su brazo para alcanzar la foto que tenía al lado de su ordenador, observándola—. Bueno, Gina, ya te llamaré cuando tenga todo en orden, ¿vale?

—Estaré esperando. Y Richard —él contestó, escrutando el rostro de su compañera. Sonreía suavemente, natural, no parecía forzada a diferencia de las anteriores. Recordó que se la hizo a los pocos días de que él volviera, el año anterior, después de todo un verano sin verse—, si necesitas ayuda de cualquier tipo o simplemente hablar…

Recordó el día en que se la hizo; apoyada sobre la encimera de la sala de descanso, brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido y soltando la perorata de cómo odiaba hacerse ese tipo de fotos porque parecía la reglamentaria foto policial a los detenidos. Además, sacaba lo peor de ella. "Como tú", remarcó la detective.

"¿Yo saco lo peor de ti?"

"Ni te lo imaginas, Castle"

"Pues no es por hacer apología a la antipatía, pero te sienta… muy bien."

La detective no volvió a sacar el tema, y no cabe decir que en la foto salió preciosa. Era una de sus favoritas.

—Lo sé —respondió, medio en broma. Si había llegado a tocar fondo, en aquel momento estaba empezando a reflotar. Poco, pero lo hacía.

* * *

La tercera semana transcurrió cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

La sustituta de Montgomery había hecho acto de presencia, finalmente. Victoria Gates, apodada "Iron Gates", proveniente de Asuntos Internos, y arrastrando consigo una fama tan sonora como su carácter, no tardó ni un día en darle la patada y echarle de la Decimosegunda. Resolver aquel malentendido habría sido tan fácil como apretar el marcador rápido y haber observado el espectáculo desde lejos, pero el sentido común le decía que eso sólo ayudaría a construirse un campo de minas bajo sus pies y que, después de todo, tampoco le movía ningún fin.

Si hubiera estado ella, otro gallo habría cantado. Pero no estaba. Si ella no estaba, aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Así que simplemente agachó la cabeza y se fue por la puerta sin rechistar.

A pesar de todo, era una distracción. Era una especie de obligación auto impuesta que le ayudaba a salir a la calle, respirar aire fresco y dejarse tocar por la luz del sol. Era una manera de llevar un estilo de vida más o menos estable y saludable. Tener menos tiempo para sí mismo significaba no tenerlo para pensar, y pensar era desatarse la venda de los ojos y observar la ineludible realidad tal y como se le presentaba.

Como un navajazo en el centro del pecho.

Desde entonces, tiene el doble de papeles sobre su escritorio; los originales y las copias de estos, que tiraría si pudiera distinguir cuáles son los válidos y cuáles no, y hacer una criba con tanto papeleo era algo que se quedaba fuera de su alcance. No en sus condiciones. No estaba lúcido. Estaba hecho una porquería.

Estaba peor que nunca, había oído cuchichear a su madre y a su hija. O no dormía nada o se pasaba todo el día durmiendo. Llevaba tantos días sin afeitarse que se quejaban cuando se acercaban a besarle la mejilla. Se había desestructurado desde el hábito más ínfimo hasta el más generalizado.

No era él. Eran escollos de lo que había sido en un pasado, era el duro trabajo de levantarse todos los días y pegar los pocos trozos que quedaban de él nada más poner los pies en el suelo. Era un puzle encajado con cinta americana. Se levantaba y se acostaba oliendo al whisky medio acabado que tenía en la botella de cristal y que antes bebía ocasionalmente, para darse un homenaje después de resolver un caso intricado o terminar de escribir un capítulo.

Era una sombra, con los ojos llorosos pegados en la foto de Kate Beckett, repitiendo mentalmente una y otra vez la retahíla de cosas que tenía pensado decirle cuando le llamase. Como un salmo. Como si estuviera pidiendo a dios que perdonara sus pecados a base de oraciones.

Era un ritual que había puesto en práctica antes de esperar la tradicional llamada de Esposito o Ryan para ponerle al día. Unificaba toda la basura que se guardaba y la volcaba sobre el caso como si fuera su cafeína. Le permitía no centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera poner nombre y apellidos al tío que, de manera colateral, había edificado el infierno dentro de él.

Ese era el momento; foto en mano, móvil vibrando a su lado y él cerrando los ojos, tomando aire y aclarándose la garganta antes de descolgar. Y cuando ya estuvo preparado, se acercó el móvil al oído y respondió:

—Castle.

No se oía nada al otro lado. Él arqueó una ceja, y rezó para que Gates no les hubiera pillado con las manos en la masa. Lo último que necesitaban era enfrentarse a cargos por desacato y obstrucción a la justicia.

—Castle —repitió, sin éxito—. ¿Hay alguien ahí? —insistió una vez más. Nada— ¿Hola?

—Castle.

La saliva se evaporó dejando su boca seca, su lengua áspera. Todo el peso del miedo y de la culpa que llevaba cargando sobre sus hombros se volatilizó tan rápido que alcanzó un estado de ingravidez anímica, como si pudiera levitar permaneciendo estático. El pulso sanguíneo golpeaba su rostro y pecho como si estuviera bajo metrónomo, constante, diseminándose en una calidez que hacía días que su cuerpo no recibía.

Dicen que los milagros no existen, pero aquella cascada térmica era digna de epopeya, como mínimo.

—¿Castle? —pestañeó varias veces, contando hasta tres mientras intentaba buscar aire como si se ahogara y luchara por no hundirse.

—Be… —carraspeó— ¿Beckett? —consiguió articular. Oyó un suspiro, seguido por una suave carcajada enlatada.

—Hey, Castle.

Su voz era dulce y melódica, algo débil, pero lejos de parecer enfada o, como él estaba esperando, resentida. El mismo tono de voz que vocalizó cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta, en el hospital. El mismo tono de voz que ponía cuando él la llamaba después de uno de esos días en los que se batía en duelo consigo misma, días en los que la memoria de Johanna Beckett estaba tan presente que la melancolía resultaba tangible en el ambiente.

Días en los que sonaba como si se alegrara de que su voz rompiera la lucha intenta, dejando de lado las idiosincrasias de su relación y siendo sincera con él y consigo misma; brevemente, pero lo era. Días como ese.

—Escucha, siento no haberte llamado antes. Yo… no quería causar una preocupación innecesaria, sólo–

—Eh, está bien —interrumpió—. No pasa nada. Necesitabas tiempo, lo entiendo. Lo que importa es que ahora estés bien, porque lo estás, ¿no? —ella suspiró.

—¿Sinceramente? He estado mejor, pero voy avanzando. Me queda una semana más con los puntos, con suerte.

—Prometedor.

—No lo celebres todavía, aún me queda la rehabilitación.

El escritor entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios. A decir verdad, la detective no sonaba pesimista, pero tampoco optimista. Sonaba cansada, no como en sus peores días, pero tampoco dentro de lo considerablemente llevadero. Castle se frotó la nuca, dubitativo; podría decirle cualquier cosa, pero esto no se limitaba a una llaga emocional, sino a algo que provenía más del dolor físico.

Podía ser el hombro en el que se apoyase, pero no la panacea. Hasta donde él sabe, las palabras no tenían un efecto analgésico literal.

—Vas a poder con ello. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —intentó. Beckett se rio silenciosa.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Yo? Bien —mintió—, como siempre.

Se proliferó un leve silencio, tan espontáneo como alarmante. El novelista tragó saliva, zarandeando sus piernas, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

—Dime la verdad, por favor.

—¿Beckett? No… —divagó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Castle, por favor. Te conozco lo bastante como para saber cuándo me estás mintiendo y cuándo no.

Él resopló, deslizando sus dedos por su pelo, sintiéndose tan acorralado que había empezado a sudar.

—Da igual, ¿vale? Está bien. Ahora está todo bien. No te preocupes.

La detective enmudeció ligeramente, algo que él agradeció, ya que les proporcionaba algo de alivio para la poca tensión que habían conseguido levantar en poco tiempo. Los malos hábitos nunca mueren, después de todo.

—Me tengo que ir. Me… alegro de haber hablado contigo —le dijo. Y sucesivamente remarcó—: De verdad.

—Yo también.

—¿Puedo llamarte mañana? Por favor —imploró la detective en un hilillo de voz.

Una reconfortante calidez se extendió por su pecho, haciéndole sonreír. No sólo era un pronóstico, sino una necesidad.

—Pues claro.

—Vale, gracias —estaba dispuesto a despedirse, pero Beckett lo frenó—. Y lo siento.

—¿Otra vez? Beckett, ¿por qué tienes…?

—Porque he hecho que todo parezca relevante menos tú, cuando realmente es justo lo contrario.

No es que no confiara en el altruismo de Beckett, pero aquello era poner un pie sobre el límite establecido. Ir más allá. Era algo tabú entre ambos, porque una cosa era dar el brazo a torcer y otra verbalizar los secretos guardados bajo llave. ¿Lo que estaba haciendo Beckett? Eso era borrar toda una enmienda, de principio a fin.

—Kate, yo…

—Sólo quería que lo supieras. No puedo salir de esta si tú no sales conmigo, Castle.

El novelista se enderezó sobre la silla y trasladó su mirada desde la foto hacia el frente, ningún punto en concreto, hacia el horizonte imaginario. Hacia la luz al final de túnel que, por primera vez en días, había comenzado a visualizar. Se imaginó a una Beckett agazapada sobre su cama, deshecha, abrazando sus rodillas mientras hablaba con él, en el mismo tipo de agujero en el que él se había metido.

Iban a hacerlo. Aquel día quizá no, quizá al siguiente tampoco, pero sí en un futuro afortunadamente cercano. Iban a emerger. Iban a dejar de vivir tocando fondo.

—Saldrás de esta, lo harás. Lo haremos —rectificó—, juntos.

—Juntos —repitió ella, más firme que en el resto de la conversación—. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana —respondió él, dejando que su voz hiciera eco en el aparato hasta que la detective colgó.

Sí, la tercera semana transcurrió cuesta abajo y sin frenos, pero en aquel momento, en aquel punto inflexivo, Rick Castle acababa de sostener el timón emocional y se dirigía tan firme y seguro hacia delante que cualquiera que estuviera delante viéndole sonreír con el teléfono en una mano y la foto de su compañera en la otra, pensaría que tiene madera para convertirse en una fábula.

Los milagros podrían no existir, pero aquello era toda una epifanía; fuera verídico o un cuento de hadas, sabía que tenía dos opciones. Y él tomo una decisión.

Sólo le quedaba por delante _crecer_.


	2. Capítulo 2

Bueeeeno, segundo capi. Siento no haber actualizado antes, he estado de exámenes finales y tal y bueno, gajes del oficio xdd. Quería decir que muchas gracias por haberos tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y además dejar un comentario. Detalles como esos son muy alentadores para los escritores de fanfics. Y bueno, que espero que os guste!

* * *

**2**

Lo prometido es deuda, y tal y como ella le dijo el día anterior, le llamó a la misma hora, al día siguiente. Pensó en demorarse un par de segundos antes de coger el móvil para que no pareciera un acto a la desesperada, pero pensó que le importaba un carajo. Era Kate Beckett. Era su compañera. Le estaba llamando. Lo necesitaba.

Y él estaba desesperado. Qué más daban los convencionalismos sociales en ese momento.

—¿Cómo está mi detective favorita? —preguntó nada más pulsar el botón de recepción y pegarse el aparato al oído.

—Vaya, Castle, sólo te ha faltado corearme un himno —observó, medio riéndose. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía estás a tiempo —Beckett dejó escapar una carcajada como algo preliminar, como un gesto que endulzara el ambiente después de tantos días sin mantener contacto y aumentar la rigidez entre ellos el días anterior. Castle extendió sus piernas, apoyándolas sobre su escritorio, cómodamente—. Ahora en serio, ¿qué tal estás?

—Bastante mejor que ayer, la verdad. Mucho mejor.

—Espero que tenga que ver conmigo.

—Oye, dime una cosa, Castle. ¿Hay alguna cosa que no forme parte de tu ego o lo doy como un caso perdido? Sólo por curiosidad.

—Delo por perdido, detective. Pero… —se rió entre dientes, pasando su brazo por detrás de su cabeza a modo de cojín— esperaba que a estas alturas ya estuviera acostumbrada. ¿O prefiere que la acostumbre yo? —propuso, sonando más sugerente de lo que realmente quería.

Beckett dejó escapar otra carcajada, melódica, decorando el momento. Sonaba a que hacía días que no se daba esa libertad para dejar fluir algo tan natural como aquello. Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que llevaban días sin hablarse, y con ligero descaro, Castle se atrevió a pensar si él tenía algo que ver. Realmente.

—¿No piensas en otra cosa que no sea auto adularte?

—En ti.

La respuesta salió de sus labios más rápido que el pensamiento concreto en sí, como un acto de osadía. Dadas las circunstancias podría haberle remordido la conciencia tanta sinceridad, partiendo de la base de que, en su relación ambigua, decir la verdad no siempre llevaba implícito la virtud de la honestidad —quizá en un futuro sí, cuando fueran algo estable, duradero y formalizado—, y eso podría ser, fácilmente, un cañonazo en su propia pared. Pero, por alguna razón, no le importó.

Estaba, en cierto modo, mal, pero no le importó. Era algo medianamente reversible, después de todo. Podría decirle que era broma o, simplemente, reírse como si estuviera esperando que Beckett se la devolviera al más puro estilo Día de los Tontos.

Su pensamiento inicial no era ese, claro. Así que simplemente dejó que la conversación fluyera. Como era de esperar, la detective no reaccionó instantáneamente. Él espero. Dejó que el silencio actuará como un bálsamo y suavizara la conversación hasta que, finalmente, Beckett pareció reunir el coraje para contestarle:

—¿Y qué piensas de mí? —inquirió, con honestidad, llana, segura, curiosidad inocente. No se estaba regodeando. No le estaba poniendo a prueba. Ese cambio de dinámica le pilló por sorpresa, pero decidió tomar las riendas y darle lo que ella pedía.

—Cómo estarás llevando todo. Cómo te despiertas y cómo te duermes. Qué haces durante el día. Qué desayunas, qué comes, qué cenas. Dónde estás. Si lloras o sonríes, o lloras y sonríes. Pienso en ti, en general —enumeró, usando la misma franqueza que ella había usado antes—. Pienso que ojalá estuvieras aquí, o yo allí, para ayudarte a no caerte cuando no dejas que nadie te vea; cuando te guardas para ti sola todos esos demonios que deberías alejar de tu vida. ¿Pero sobre todo? Pienso en lo fuerte que eres y lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.

Su compañera se mantuvo en silencio durante cerca de medio minuto, o en aparente silencio, pero Castle la oyó sollozar. La oyó contener la respiración y soltarla de manera irregular, dejando escapar suspiros. Quizá se había sobrepasado. Quizá había estirado demasiado la cuerda floja. Le había quedado poético, emotivo y sincero, pero eso no era lo que ella necesitaba.

Lo que ella necesitaba era tiempo, espacio, necesitaba procesar lo que ocurría en su entorno con mesura y sin acelerar nada —porque en su largo historial habían apreciado de primera mano que acelerar las cosas siempre solía tener una consecuencia contraproducente— y él había hecho de aquello un tío vivo sin rumbo ni control.

—Kate, escucha–

—¿Qué hago durante el día? —le cortó, su voz sonaba quebrada, pero no tan quebrada como para agitar la bandera blanca. Ella seguía de pie— Acordarme de ti, la mayor parte del tiempo. La otra parte aborrecer el sonido de los grillos y quejarme de las heridas. Y bueno, leer tus libros —dijo, con un pequeño ápice de sorna. Eso fue suficiente para darle el aplomo que estaba buscando al escritor.

—Querrás decir que te acuerdas de mí todo el tiempo. No cuentes mentiras, Beckett —el delicado sonido de su risa volvió a inundar el auricular, estaban progresando. Estaban dejando atrás los fantasmas del pasado—. Pero bueno, volvamos a la parte en la que dices que lees mis libros, ¿vale?

—La menor parte del tiempo —apunta.

—Tú sigue engañándote. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

—Castle.

—Venga, Beckett, sólo–

—Muchas gracias. De verdad.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Por todo. Por estar ahí y hacer que parezca que estás aquí, por hacer esto un poco más fácil, por… todo —repitió—. Prácticamente todo.

Castle tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente.

Quizá por la falta de costumbre ante aquella sinceridad abierta o el hecho de que había viejas heridas que aún no habían cicatrizado, el escritor enmudeció. Podría haber hecho algo para templar el ambiente, pero no lo creyó conveniente. Básicamente porque no había una consecuencia negativa inmediata, sólo silencio. No había un forcejeo insonoro, ni extrasensorial, simplemente ellos. No era algo incómodo, era algo natural.

Algo con lo que podían vivir. Una armonía típica de ambiente de retiro, lo primero que buscarían si quisieran alejarse de lo que les hace sentirse ajenos y desubicados. Tranquilidad. No lo forzó. Dejó los segundos pasar como una medida ordinaria y, cuando creyó oportuno romper la frágil serenidad que les había envuelto, le contestó:

—Todavía soy tu compañero, ¿no?

—¿Todavía? —cuestionó ella— Siempre.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ella, ni una distancia concreta entre ambos, incluso si vivían en diferentes husos horarios. Pero, en aquel momento, parecía que no se había ido nunca. Parecía que estaba ahí, a su lado, contándole todas estas cosas en su oído. Parecía que no estaban hablando por teléfono. Parecían ellos en cualquier día habitual; él trayéndole su café, ella recibiéndole con una sonrisa y un suave codazo en su brazo.

Llevaba días pisando por su casa como si estuviera en suelo ajeno. Aquel día había empezado a sentir la calidez de su hogar.

* * *

—Pero mira quién se ha vestido, peinado y afeitado —señaló su madre, inclinándose hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Anda, si hasta te has echado colonia.

—Lo dices como si fuera un hecho insólito, madre. Se llama higiene personal —rodeó la encimera de la cocina americana, acercándose a la joven pelirroja que estaba sentada frente a ésta, taza de porcelana en una mano, móvil en la otra. Le recordó vagamente a sí mismo—. Buenos días, cariño —le dijo, presionando suavemente sus labios sobre su frente.

—Buenos días, papá. Se te ve animado —observó, llevándose la taza a su boca.

—¿Debería no estarlo?

—Considerando que te has pasado las últimas semanas vagando por la casa como si fueras un fantasma y vegetando en el sillón —Martha se encogió de hombros, mirándole inquisitiva. Él desvió la mirada con fingida ignorancia, sentándose al lado de su hija—. Déjame adivinar…

—No, no adivines —Martha hizo amago de protestar, pero Castle abrió la mano enfrente de su cara, deteniéndola—. No. No lo hagas. De verdad, no.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —Alexis oteó de manera intermitente a su padre y a su abuela, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y el ceño fruncido.

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde la última vez que la vio. Lo cierto es que, en comparación con el hombre que parecía hace semanas, era alguien nuevo y reinventado, con una sonrisa y unos ojos que brillaban tanto que cualquiera que le viera pensaría que va con un décimo premiado metido en el bolsillo. No era la mera apariencia físico, sino el estado anímico que reflejaba cuando echaba a andar lo que llamaba la atención de él.

Días antes caminaba encorvado, arrastrando sus pies; en ese momento lo hacía erguido y firme. Días antes no llevaba otra cosa que fuera un pijama; esa mañana se había vestido casual, como si tuviera pensado salir a la calle. Días antes parecía llevar en silencio un duelo interior, como una religión, constante, su viejo yo intentando levantar a aquel desconocido que había adquirido su cuerpo.

Días antes era un pobre desgraciado. Pero no en ese momento. Cuando se levantó y fue al baño, vio en el espejo a un guerrero a punto de ganar la batalla. Se vio a sí mismo como siempre había sido. Se vio normal. Vio a Rick Castle.

—Sólo diré una cosa —la actriz señaló el techo con su dedo índice, alzando su barbilla como si sostuviera la verdad absoluta—: te lo dije.

El progreso fue tan bonito como descarado. Y demasiado obvio. Tampoco era difícil de deducir, Martha sólo tenía que ponderar la causa y consecuencia del abatimiento de su hijo y sumar dos más dos. El resultado tenía nombre y apellidos. Rick Castle podría haberse molestado en rebatirlo o, simplemente, otorgar a aquello el beneficio de la duda abiertamente, pero hasta su hija estaba llegando a una conclusión y lo supo cuando la vio abrir la boca cómo si acabase de hallar la respuesta al porqué del universo.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con tanta intensidad que se le achinaron los ojos. Era esa clase de sonrisa contagiosa. La que solía gustarle a _ella_.

Para qué mentir, había estado toda la semana hablando con ella. Día tras día, formalizando como si fuera un hábito más en sus vidas. O bien la llamaba él o ella al escritor —lo más frecuente era esto último, y la razón por la que se iba a la cama con los labios desplegados como si fuera algo permanente.

—Cambiando de tema, papá —la joven dirigió su atención hacia su padre, sentado frente a la encimera, mejilla apoyada sobre su mano abierta y la mirada perdida. Alexis sacudió la cabeza, poniendo sus ojos en blanco—. Dios, papá, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí, sí, perdón. Dime, cielo.

—¿Vas a alguna parte?

—Había pensado en dar un paseo y evadirme un poco. Tomar aire fresco —se puso en pie, estirándose—. Hace días que no salgo a la calle.

—Entonces supongo que no te importará que traiga a Ashley a casa, ¿verdad? —sugirió, trazando patrones con sus dedos sobre la superficie. Su padre entrecerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

—Me había levantado de muy buen humor, Alexis.

—Vamos, papá, sabes que soy consecuente. Además, sólo será para temas burocráticos.

—No uses esos eufemismos para relajarme, surte el efecto contrario.

—Vale, también tengo ganas de verle. Entiéndeme, papá —arrugó sus labios, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del escritor. Él envolvió sus hombros, presionándola contra su cuerpo y apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

—Las cosas que hago por amor —suspiró.

* * *

Era un día de fábula.

El cielo se veía despejado, alguna pequeña nube se colaba pero sin llegar a rozar al sol, no demasiado grande, permitiéndole destacar e iluminar Nueva York como si fuera una obra divina; era un día cálido, pero no abochornante. Había una ligera brisa levantada, pero sin llegar a hacer a la gente resoplar y repeinarse por el camino.

La gente le sonreía y él le sonreía de vuelta. Se respiraba serenidad. Se respiraba armonía. Había vida en las calles, pero sin saturación ni aglomeraciones, ni empujones. Era un día idílico. Era el pronóstico de horóscopo que toda la gente supersticiosa, pero optimista, aspiraba a leer en la columna esotérica del periódico. Era una estampa merecedora de formar parte de un musical de Broadway.

Y ahí estaba él, enfrente de Central Park, sentado en una pequeña terraza, observando a familias venir y llegar, oyendo risas, canciones, inspirando el aroma que su café recién hecho desprendía desde la mesa. Todo un cuadro digno de fotografiar. Si el resto del verano iba a estar a la altura de ese preludio, podría adelantarse a los hechos y afirmar que iba a ser de los mejores que tendría la oportunidad de vivir, si no el mejor.

Después pensó que, aun dejándose mecer por la brisa armónica que rodeaba el entorno, podría haber sido un día redondo. Echó un vistazo a la silla vacía enfrente de él y le faltó algo. Le faltó alguien. Le faltó ella para compartir algo tan idealizado como eso. Le faltó su compañera. Si bien es cierto que hablaba con ella todos los días, prácticamente, había una ausencia que no se había despertado en él hasta aquel momento. Sí, antes estaba mucho peor. Antes ni siquiera mantenía ningún tipo de contacto. Y hablar por teléfono estaba bien, pero tampoco era lo mismo que tenerla físicamente.

No era lo mismo que poder verla. Que poder tocarla, aunque fuera de una manera tan ínfima como accidental. No era lo mismo que percibir el calor humano que desprendía y sentirse ligeramente recogido y aliviado, especialmente después del tiroteo en el cementerio y ser testigos de cómo lo que habían construido juntos —juntos, en algo que no tenía nadie más cabida porque se trataba de _su_ historia— se diseminaba y reducía hasta convertirse en un infierno personal, como si andar hacia delante no fuera suficiente. Como si no hubiera una meta, sólo un camino infinito.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando su móvil de éste, buscando entre los contactos de marcado rápido el número de su compañera. Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla táctil, se quedó mirando su foto durante unos segundos, dejando escapar el aire suavemente, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago, luego pulsó el icono de llamada y se llevo el aparato al oído.

Al igual que días anteriores, no tardó ni dos segundos en contestar.

—Buenos días, Castle.

—Buenos días —respondió, removiendo el café con suavidad—, justo ahora me estaba acordando de ti.

—¿Y cuándo no te acuerdas de mí?

—Eh, el rol de compañero gallito es mío. No puedes alterar el orden establecido, Beckett.

—Vale, vale. Sorpréndeme.

—Estoy en una cafetería, enfrente de Central Park, bebiéndome un café. Cuando estaba a punto de pedirlo, pensé en pedirme el tuyo.

—Oh, Castle. Qué bonito —le dijo, en un tono de voz tan adorable que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

—No he dicho que me lo haya pedido, ¿eh? Luego me acordé de cuánto te gustan las cosas empalagosas y rectifiqué a tiempo.

—¿Tienes algo en contra de lo dulce, Castle?

—No, lo tengo en contra de padecer diabetes.

—Y lo dice el tipo que inventó las chocotillas.

—_Touché_ —exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho. Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Venga, intenta sonar un poco más verídico.

Arrugó los labios, ponderando la situación. Últimamente habían tenido varios brotes de sinceridad, pero sin llegar a causar una situación violenta. La echaba de menos, sí. La echaba de menos como nunca había echado de menos a alguien que no perteneciera a su entorno familiar, lo cual era algo destacable viniendo de él. No era malo. Beckett lo entendería. Pero se trataba de ellos.

Nimiedades como esas solían tener un efecto dominó. Tiraban la primera pieza y, de la noche a la mañana, la fortaleza emocional que ambos habían levantado para protegerse de su inapelable situación se veía reducida a escollos, lamentos y murmullos que testificaban la penosa idea que habían tenido y lo insensato que había sido verbalizarlo como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo. Estaban preparados para lo inminente, pero no tan preparados, así que decidió recurrir a lo políticamente correcto.

—Como ya he dicho, no me gusta alterar el orden establecido.

—Ya —seguía sin sonar convincente, pero por mucho que Beckett tirase de la manta no iba a concederle ese flaco favor.

—Cambiando de tema, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada. Te he llamado de repente y… bueno.

—No, no te preocupes. Estaba entregada en cuerpo y alma a no hacer nada y tirada en la mecedora del porche mientras me dedicaba a adivina qué.

—Pensar en mí.

—Leer tu libro —le corrigió, en tono reprochador.

—Casi lo mismo —la oyó suspirar—. Venga, es broma.

—Mi padre me tiene como si fuera una niña de cuatro años, Castle.

—Es normal, piensa por lo que ha pasado. No querrá correr riesgos y ahora estará más sobre protector que nunca. Tendrías que verme a mí cuando Alexis coge un resfriado o cualquier tontería de esas. Instinto paterno —explicó, restándole importancia.

—Ya, pero debería empezar a valerme por mí misma, ¿sabes? Una cosa es no hacer esfuerzos físicos continuados y otra pedir ayuda hasta para llenarme el vaso de agua. Aunque, por otra parte, hoy ha sido el primer día que he podido hacerme el desayuno yo sola. Por fin.

—Si hubiera estado allí te habría hecho tortitas —comentó el escritor, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Probablemente no, no te hubiera dejado. Habría acabado haciendo tu desayuno y el mío. Gofres, quizá. O huevos con bacon.

—Oh, míranos, discutiendo sobre el reparto de tareas domésticas. Dime, ¿quién se encargaría de regar las flores?

—Disfrutas con esto, ¿eh?

—No te imaginas cuánto —confesó, sin sonar pretencioso.

Dejaron una pausa suspensiva que diera significado a eso último, y sonó más ambiguo de lo que pretendía en un principio. Él. Ella. Conviviendo. Teniendo esa clase de polémicas como cualquier pareja que viva bajo el mismo techo. Era algo tan utópico que parecía inalcanzable, y eso dejó un vacío emocional en el pecho del escritor.

Carraspeó, tomando aire, y Beckett decidió romper el silencio.

—Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal?

—¿Yo? Haciendo tiempo. Alexis está con Ashley en casa y es una estampa que, sinceramente, prefiero ahorrarle a mi vista y dejarlo a mi imaginación. Ya sabes, ojos que no ven…

—Dios mío, Castle. Ni mis abuelos eran tan retrógrados.

—Retrógrado no. Sensato.

—Alexis ya está en la edad de enamorarse y vivir este tipo de experiencias. ¿Cuántos años tiene ya? ¿Diecisiete?

—Ya lo sé, pero es que… —musitó, en un hilillo de voz— es mi pequeña.

—Vamos, ¿nunca has tenido muchas ganas de ver a una persona en particular? Ya sabes, alguien a quien necesitas tanto cerca de ti que… —su voz de suavizó, hablando despacio, casi con miedo, prudente— harías lo imposible con tal de estar con ella aunque fuera un segundo de tu vida —el escritor tragó saliva—. Un segundo —repitió ella.

A lo mejor era algo inevitable y simplemente estaban intentando ganar un poco más de tiempo. No estaban seguros realmente, pero Rick Castle no vio en sus manos la capacidad para revertir lo que habían empezado de forma inocente y se vio con la soga al cuello cuando el silencio que se había cernido en la conversación precedía algo que, por suerte o por desgracia, llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí, creciendo, como para seguir siendo un tema tabú. Podrían esquivarlo, sí, pero eso sólo serviría como la chispa que, en algún momento, detonaría todo lo que se estaban guardando.

Podría cambiar de tema, sí. Llegados a ese punto sería algo inteligente teniendo en cuenta que un asunto tan delicado no es algo que pueda hablarse por teléfono, y más cuando él estaba en Nueva York y ella en alguna parte de la Meseta, en una cabaña en medio de un bosque —según lo había descrito ella—, sin verse, ni oírse propiamente.

Pero Beckett había abierto la veda; aunque ligeramente, la había abierto. Se había expuesto a ese riesgo con el cuerpo desnudo y ni siquiera se había molestado en recular, y lo menos que merecía era una conclusión. No concisa ni definitiva, sólo algo semejante. Sólo un riesgo equitativo.

—No es lo mismo —respondió él, con precaución—. Ella tiene a Ashley aquí, cerca, es algo estable. Es algo seguro. Para ella es sencillo.

—Y… ¿para ti no?

—No. No y lo sabes, Kate.

Eso era lo apropiado. Hablar con la boca pequeña. Dar algo pero no dar todo, sólo lo necesario en ese momento. Después de todo, Castle sabía en qué lugar se encontraba él, pero no ella. Respecto a Beckett, estaba desubicado. Tensar más la cuerda sólo conseguiría desubicarlo aún más.

Pudo oír a Beckett respirar pesadamente al otro lado. Casi podía visualizarla enredando su dedo índice en las ondas de su cabello mientras se mordía el labio y cerraba los ojos. Parecía un chiste; tenían el desafortunado don de reflejar su relación en una conversación sobre cualquier otra persona.

No sólo era inevitable, sino que parecía orquestado por una fuerza divina. Rozaba lo inverosímil.

—Tengo ganas de verte —soltó ella, rápidamente, como una bocanada de aire. Él se removió sobre la silla y, como si formara parte de un plan superior, un artista callejero empezó a tocar la suite del ballet de _El lago de los cisnes_ de Tchaikovski con su flauta travesera.

—¿Qué?

—Que tengo ganas de verte. Tengo muchas ganas de verte —especificó—. Más de las que te imaginas.

Inhaló aire, inflando su pecho hasta que alcanzó su capacidad y lo expulsó lentamente. Agachó su mirada, observando el café, humeando menos que antes pero conservando su calor. Estaba desubicado pero, por primera vez, sentía a Beckett guiándolo de la mano.

Era ineludible, pero no catastrófico, sino esperanzador. De momento, le bastaba. No era suficiente, pero le bastaba.

—Yo también —contestó él.

Y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el artista callejero terminó de tocar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Perdón por el retraso y esas cosillas, como ya he dicho por ask/twitter he tenido problemas varios y... bueno. Lo importante es que aquí traigo el 3 xdd. Lo de siempre: muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, es algo que se valoramuchísimo y poco más, espero que os guste! :)

* * *

**3**

El móvil vibrando debajo de su almohada, en mitad de la madrugada, era indicio inequívoco de que algo debía de ir mal.

Puede que viviera en Nueva York, la icónica ciudad que nunca duerme —el ruido de motores, cláxones y sirenas traspasaba las ventanas de su dormitorio como lo hacían a cualquier hora en la que todavía brillaba el sol—, pero aquello estaba fuera de rutina. Bueno, no, especialmente porque era la ciudad que nunca duerme, podría esperar que las peores cosas sucedieran cuando nadie estaba mirando, y automáticamente dedujo quién lo estaba llamando a altas horas de la noche.

Su corazón bombeaba como si le hubieran dado cuerda contra su pecho, metió la mano bajo su cabeza, buscando el aparato, sacándolo y mirando la pantalla. Efectivamente, había dado en el clavo.

Se alzó con impulso para sentarse. Titubeó durante un momento antes de descolgar necesitando todo el aire que pudiera conseguir sólo en caso de que le esperara la catástrofe al otro lado del auricular, y cuando se sintió preparado, se acercó el móvil al oído mientras deslizaba en la pantalla el icono de llamada entrante.

—¿Sí? —no obtuvo respuesta salvo la respiración agitada de la otra persona, lo cual no ayudaba— ¿Beckett?

Nada.

El aire ahogado saliendo de su boca siguió siendo lo único que oyó hasta que, en un hilillo de voz, el escritor le suplicó:

—Kate, dime algo. Por favor.

Aquello debió de ser la panacea porque la detective pareció reaccionar.

—Lo siento, Castle —murmuró, sonaba agotada. Sonaba como si estuviera luchando por encontrar oxígeno—. Lo siento.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —frotó el dorso de su mano contra su frente, limpiándose el sudor mientras suspiraba. Podría regurgitar su corazón a este paso— Kate, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Necesitaba hablar con alguien —se detuvo brevemente para coger aire—. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

El escritor se relajó ligeramente, recobrando algo de serenidad. Se incorporó, apoyando el peso de su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama.

—Estoy aquí, ¿vale? Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo —le aseguró, con suavidad—. Respira hondo y cuéntame qué ha pasado.

—Un sueño. Una pesadilla —la voz le temblaba. Él escuchaba con atención.

—¿Qué has soñado? —no respondió— ¿Kate?

—Yo… estábamos en el cementerio y…

Enmudeció nuevamente. El escritor se rascó la nuca, cerró los ojos y arrugó los labios. La situación no se mostraba alentadora por ningún costado.

—Has sufrido un ataque de pánico —supuso. El silencio por parte de su compañera sirvió como respuesta.

—No quería que me vieras así, pero es que…

Estaba llorando.

Rick Castle se veía atado de pies y manos como pocas veces lo había hecho. Sentado sobre el colchón de su cama, arropado hasta las rodillas y con los sollozos de la detective enlatados rompiendo la paz de su dormitorio, el escritor se sentía tan útil como un paraguas de cartón. Tratándose de un hombre que vive por y para las palabras, lo lógico habría sido pensar que, con un poco de decoro, hubiera sido capaz de llevar las riendas y encaminar aquella conversación hacia tierra firme.

Pero eso no era una novela. No era algo que estuviera por escrito y, mucho menos, se solucionase usando un poco de estilismo verbal. No. No es que fuera hipócrita, pero tampoco era sincero, y él quería hacer algo teniendo la mano en el corazón.

Quería estar ahí. Quería colaborar en algo trascendental y hacer algo más tangible que literal. Y si la detective hubiera estado en Nueva York probablemente la situación se habría prestado a ser más sencilla y llevadera, pero no estaba ahí. No podía personarse encima de su felpudo, llamar a la puerta y dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a ser el hombro en el que pudiera llorar a sus anchas mientras la abrazaba.

No podía hacer nada. _Nada_. Y lo peor era ser testigo de cómo se deshacía al otro lado y no ver ninguna alternativa que no fuera graparse el móvil a la oreja y dejar que su voz se materializara de alguna manera en forma de consuelo, y rezar para que eso fuera suficiente para ella.

Pero no lo era. Nunca lo sería.

—Soy un desastre, Castle. No puedo más —gimoteó, suspiró, resopló, tragó saliva. Quizá no debía preocuparse por ella haciendo una locura, quizá debía preocuparse por él mismo—. No puedo.

El escritor sacó coraje de donde ni siquiera sabía que había, pero algo debía de haber hecho _click_ dentro de él para que, sin comerlo ni beberlo, pudiera enfriar un poco su estado de ánimo y conseguir pronunciar algo medianamente decente:

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó, retóricamente— No voy a pedirte que lo superes. No voy a animarte para que dejes atrás lo del tiroteo, ni asegurarte que todo esto; tu vida, tu trabajo, todo lo que eres ahora mejorará en un futuro, afortunadamente, no muy lejano. No voy a pedirte milagros, porque considero que ser optimista y vivir con una venda en los ojos son cosas diferentes. Vas a necesitar tiempo para curarte, quién sabe cuánto, y quién sabe cuándo llegará el día en que dejes de necesitarlo.

»No voy a pedirte ni prometerte nada relacionado con esto porque sé que lo que menos necesitas es que te impongan un objetivo utópico, Kate. Especialmente ahora, en algo tan impredecible como esto. Pero sé que tengo dos cosas claras respecto a ti y todo lo que ha pasado y queda por pasar: la primera, que confío en ti. Confío en ti ciegamente y me da igual lo incapacitada que te veas para salir de este agujero, no va a cambiar la idea que tengo de ti. ¿La segunda? Que soy tu compañero, y si eso significa que voy a tener que dedicar el resto de mi vida a llevarte de la mano hasta que dejes de tener miedo, ya puedes ir agarrándote a mi brazo.

La detective se tomó su tiempo. Era algo dentro de lo normal, algo que él mismo esperaba. Después de ese breve momento de desnudez emocional, era necesario incluso para él un poco de silencio que hiciera de bálsamo. Puede que hiciera apología a la camaradería constantemente y los hechos quedasen ahí como algo imborrable, pero no era lo mismo ser sutil que explícito y verbalizarlo estaba a otro nivel.

Cuando hubo pasado, oyó a la detective tomar aire, y él se preparó:

—Quiero que vengas aquí —le dijo. Él pestañeó varias veces, entreabriendo los labios.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que vengas aquí. A la cabaña de mi padre. Conmigo.

El escritor torció su cabeza ligeramente mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Kate, yo…

—Lo sé, sé que estoy siendo egoísta y lo siento. Pero quiero ver a mi compañero. Necesito ver a mi compañero.

—No, no, está bien, es sólo que… ¿estás segura? No quiero ser una carga pesada para ti y menos ahora.

—Es menos impulsivo de lo que parece, créeme. No voy a conseguir… —pareció dudar durante un par de segundos— reinventarme si no pongo de mi parte y… probablemente es la primera vez que estoy poniendo de mi parte. Sé que, a fin de cuentas, soy yo la que tiene que levantar la cabeza, pero también sé que necesito ayuda. No quiero seguir llevando el peso de todo esto yo sola, ¿sabes? Después de doce años… cansa.

El escritor se destapó las piernas, dejando que su cuerpo se refrescara brevemente mientras se frotaba del cuello con ligera vacilación. Si Beckett le pidiera un trozo de cielo haría lo imposible para conseguirlo sin que tuviera que tirarse la vida esperando, pero se estaba condensando dentro de él una sensación que le hizo mantener la boca cerrada más de lo previsible.

Era pavor. Miedo a lo desconocido. Rick Castle era un aventurero nato y cualquiera que le conociera lo sabría de primera mano, pero aquello jugaba en otras ligas. Era subir un escalón con el cuerpo resentido. Era ofrecerse amablemente a adentrarse en la boca del lobo con los ojos vendados.

—¿Castle?

—Iré. No sé cuándo, pero iré. Déjame que lo hable con mi madre y Alexis mañana, y te llamaré para decírtelo, ¿vale?

—Te estaré esperando. Y… gracias.

—No se merecen, detective. Su compañero tiene unas labores encomendadas que atender.

Ella simplemente se rio suavemente. Se dieron un momento de silencio antes de volver a hablar, suspiraron y Castle decidió que era hora de que ambos tuvieran un poco de paz.

—Bueno, ya hablaremos.

—Sí. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana. Y Kate —le dijo cuando estaba a punto de colgar—, si necesitas volver a llamarme… bueno, que sepas que estoy aquí. No lo dudes.

—Lo sé —respondió, y se pudo imaginar las palabras saliendo de su sonrisa. Débil, pero era un sonrisa.

* * *

—Me voy con Beckett.

—¿Con Beckett? Eso es nuevo.

—Me necesita.

—¿Le ha pasado algo?

—Lo de siempre, madre. Le ha pasado que es una cabezota y hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta de lo que cuesta llevar el peso del mundo sobre los hombros.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

—Sí… no. ¿La verdad? No. Pero ella sí lo está, y con eso me basta.

Terminó de meter el último pantalón en la maleta; no demasiado grande como para encajar su fondo de armario como si fuera a echar carretera y manta, pero sí lo mínimo con lo que pudiera apañarse durante, al menos, una semana. No tenía intención de personarse enfrente de ella con equipaje como para quedarse allí a vivir —no sería buena idea porque, por muy prometedor que se mostrara el panorama frente a ellos, la experiencia le decía que debía tratar ese tema con intocable recato—, y si su estancia se alargaba más de lo previsto siempre podría lavar su ropa. Sin complicaciones.

—Tchaikovski, de nuevo —señaló su madre, sentándose al borde de su cama. El escritor cerró la maleta, deslizando la cremallera con suavidad, al ritmo de la melodía.

—Me recuerda a ella —confiesa.

—Lo sé.

—Qué te voy a contar que tú no sepas, madre —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente?

Se enderezó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el techo, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente, mordiéndose el interior del labio inferior mientras reagrupaba y resumía mentalmente la conversación que había tenido la madrugada anterior.

—Que quería verme, que necesitaba ayuda… Ya sabes, lo que te he dicho esta mañana.

—No, qué te ha dicho _exactamente._

El escritor enmudeció. Delante de él tenía a su madre, sentada sobre el colchón, piernas cruzadas, mirada clavada sobre él, e intuitiva como ella sola. Quizá lo suyo era vivir entre escenarios y bambalinas, pero aquella perspicacia y pulida y congénita en el escritor tendría que provenir de alguna rama de la familia. Podría pensar fácilmente que era de su desconocido padre, pero mentiría si negase que su madre tuviera algo que ver.

En ese momento se lo ratificaba. Hablar con Beckett parecía arte por el patrón continuo que ambos habían averiguado cómo establecer. Comunicarse con algo parecido a señales de humo. Un lenguaje propio. Y su madre se las había apañado para descifrarlo.

—¿Sinceramente? Ni yo mismo lo sé. Podría decir que me necesita y no sabría interpretarlo como algo metafórico o literal, o las dos cosas. Podría decir que quiere verme y no sabría si simplemente quiere verme o, en realidad, me quiere ahí. Con ella. A su lado —tragó saliva—. Podría decir que me está esperando y no sabría si está esperando a que aparezca mi coche ahí y yo dentro de él o está esperando a que ambos estemos juntos para que termine de curar sus heridas y…

—Y… —alzó las cejas, inquisitiva. Él suspiro, pasándose una mano por el cuero cabelludo.

—Y yo qué sé, madre. Ni siquiera sé si sigue con Josh. Discutimos aquella noche y no volvimos a hablar del tema. Sólo… lo dejamos pasar. Como hicimos con otras cosas que deberíamos haber hablado —se sentó al borde de la cama, hinchando los codos en sus rodillas y presionando sus manos unidas sobre sus labios, suspirando—. Como hacemos siempre.

—Hijo —se arrimó a su hijo, envolviendo sus manos entre las de ellas con dulce firmeza—, ¿tú confías en Kate?

—Con todo mi corazón, madre.

—¿Y ella?

—Quiero pensar que también; quiero decir, somos compañeros.

—No, me refería a si ella confía en sí misma.

No era una pregunta convencional, y menos tratándose de algo tan tergiversado y relativo como la psicología de la detective. Podrían entenderla hasta cierto punto como lo hacían todos los que mantenían un contacto diario y directo con ella. Sí, lo de Rick Castle era algo más trascendental y sí, solía dar en el centro de la diana cuando ponía las cartas sobre la mesa, pero las conjeturas no siempre eran hechos fehacientes. En el mayor de los casos, sí, pero no siempre.

Y dios sabe qué opinión tenía Kate Beckett de sí misma. Castle podía leerla, pero ponerse en el pellejo de su compañera era tan difícil como ponerse en el suyo propio. Después de todo, esa era la fuerza complementaria que les hacía atraerse mutuamente.

—No lo sé, pero supongo que esa es una de las razones por las que me voy para allá.

Su madre asintió, acercando sus labios a la mejilla de su hijo, depositando un beso antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Has hablado con Alexis? —asintió.

—No estaba cabreada, pero tampoco se ha mostrado muy a favor, no sé. De todos modos, me ha dicho que así aprovecharía para pasar más tiempo contigo y que, a lo mejor, se iba unos días con su madre. Parece que a Meredith le ha entrado el instinto materno de repente.

—Entonces ve tranquilo. No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de ella.

—Querrás decir que ella se hará cargo de ti —bromeó, arrugando sus labios. Martha le golpeó con suavidad el brazo con el dorso de la mano—. Por cierto, llamadme si pasara algo o necesitarais cualquier cosa.

—¿Cuándo sales para allá?

—Mañana a primera hora —echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera—, con suerte no habrá mucho tráfico, pero quién sabe.

La canción se detuvo cuando hubo llegado a su fin, proliferándose el silencio de margen entre el final y lo que tardaría el equipo en volver a reproducirla —el escritor había adquirido la costumbre de ponerla en modo bucle cada vez que sonaba—, lo cual sirvió para dulcificar y sincerar un poco más el ambiente. Su madre jugó con los anillos de sus dedos, deslizándolos, agitándose con inseguridad sin apartar su mirada del escritor, que arqueó una ceja, preocupado.

—¿Madre?

—Ten paciencia con ella, hijo. Esté o no esté preparada, necesitará tiempo para asimilarlo.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Conozco bien a Beckett.

—No, lo que quiero decir es que… no seas tan derrotista esta vez. Dios sabe qué pasará por la cabeza de Kate, y puede que te acabe haciendo daño sin querer. Pero eso no quiere decir que no merezcas que te valoren, porque ella lo hace.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque estuvo tres semanas sin llamarte y estuviste a punto de rendirte. Y lo peor es que te convenciste de que te lo merecías. No sé como acabaréis, pero pase lo que pase nunca agaches la cabeza, ¿vale? Nunca.

Castle abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendido. Ese pequeño gesto de amor maternal se dispersó por su cuerpo con una calidez que hizo que aquella duda que se había sembrado en él desde que habló con su compañera quizá no desapareciera del todo, pero sí se hiciera más liviana y llevadera. Que tuviera miedo no era una novedad, que tuviera miedo a un fracaso como el que supondría que él y Beckett no acabasen como él desearía lo era, y más importante; que tuviera miedo al hecho de que acabasen bien y con una relación dirigiéndose a buen puerto era, definitivamente, el ojo de aquel huracán emocional.

Se acercó a ella ella, envolviendo sus hombros con sus largos brazos y apretándola contra su pecho, mientras acariciaba su espalda con seguridad. Era un sentimiento aterrador, pero saber que Martha estaría ahí para sostenerlo si acababa cojeando era, cuanto menos, alentador.

—Gracias, madre.

* * *

La Meseta parecía infinita enfrente de él. La carretera se bifurcaba en caminos sinuosos, más silvestres que urbanos, que ni siquiera estaban marcados con pintura y se agrietaban ligeramente por la vegetación y la humedad. El sol acababa de emerger del horizonte, colándose entre los árboles como un filtro naranja que hacía parecer aquel bosque un cuadro impresionista.

Era verano en estado puro. El escritor bajó la ventanilla, permitiéndose apoyar parte del brazo fuera y dejando que la brisa estival se colará dentro de su coche. Olía a pino fresco, madera recién cortada, tierra húmeda; olía a libertad. Olía a futuro prometedor, olía a esperanza.

El móvil empezó a vibrarle dentro de su bolsillo. Aminoró la marcha de su coche, concediéndose el lujo de mirar la pantalla para ver el nombre y foto de su hija. Apretó el botón de manos libres y dejó del móvil en la guantera con cuidado.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, papá. Me acabo de despertar y he visto que no estabas.

—Sí, es que he salido pronto. No quería pillar atasco, ya sabes.

—Ya. Bueno, quería decirte que… buen viaje. Con retraso, ya lo sé, pero buen viaje.

Él se rio suavemente.

—Gracias, hija.

—Y… bueno, yo…

Alexis balbuceó algo inaudible, musitando sílabas sueltas, resoplando, suspirando, parecía estar reordenando una y otra vez sus ideas sin siquiera conseguir establecer algo fijo. Castle estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero la pelirroja consiguió adelantarse y articular algo a tiempo:

—Lo siento —él frunció el ceño.

—¿El qué?

—Mostrarme reticente. Sé lo importante que es Beckett para ti y puede que ayer no fuera el apoyo que esperabas, pero es que estaba preocupada.

—¿Preocupada?

—No quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño.

—Alexis, cariño, tu padre se ha criado a base de jarabe de palo. En serio, no pasa nada. Estaré bien. Estaremos bien.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que… —tragó saliva— la quieres.

No quiso ponderarlo en un principio, pero era obvio que Alexis sería el contrapeso de toda la situación.

Pues claro que se preocuparía por él. Pues claro que se daría cuenta de que no es una mera visita cordial entre dos amigos que van a hacerse compañía. Le había visto llorar en el hospital mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga de la americana, sentado en una silla de plástico durante seis horas seguidas.

Pues claro que acabaría deduciendo que su padre se había vuelto a enamorar, finalmente. De hecho, a estas alturas no sabía que persona con dos dedos de frente no se habría dado cuenta de algo que, para su desgracia, destacaba tanto como si lo llevara puesto como un cartel de neón en la frente.

Y lo importante no era que Alexis se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que tres semanas en mutuo silencio le habían hecho al escritor, sino lo que estaba por llegar. Una cosa era hacerse una vaga idea de la situación, otra verbalizarla. Y tanto el padre como la hija no querían imaginarse siquiera la consecuencia que tendría en Rick Castle enfrentarse a un rechazo literal.

—¿Se lo dirás?

—En algún momento supongo que tendré que decírselo. Merece saberlo. Ambos nos lo merecemos.

—¿Y si…?

El silencio hizo el resto.

Era una hipótesis, pero al cruzar su mente le invadió ligeramente el pánico. Tarde o temprano, en el peor de los casos, lo llevaría con una sonrisa a golpe de optimismo negativo. La primera y la segunda semana serían las peores, pero tenía la esperanza en que la tercera la cosa mejoraría. En cualquier caso, sólo era un pronóstico de bolsillo, por así decirlo. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabía cuando iba a contárselo. O mejor dicho, cuando se iba a enterar ella por iniciativa propia.

Sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a la guantera mientras encorva su espalda con fatiga. Después volvió a mirar al frente.

—Estos casos prefiero abordarlos como si fuera un escritor, cielo. Ya sé que poco o nada tiene que ver, o eso parece, pero en realidad es tan simple como escribir una historia. Quizá pinto algo en su historia, o quizá no pinte nada. Y en el caso de que no pinte nada… bueno —se encogió de hombros—, tendré que empezar a acostumbrarme, ¿no?

Su hija soltó el aire contenido con pesadez, lo cual interpretó como un indicio de resignación. Lo cierto es que poco o ningún consuelo podría brindarle porque, sinceramente, entregar su corazón y que hicieran papilla con él no era ningún tipo de examen. La verdad no era relativa, era absoluta. Se metería de lleno en un callejón sin salida en caso de que saliera mal.

¿Qué iba a decirle la pobre e inocente Alexis que no supiera él ya?

—Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El escritor sonrió, acelerando la marcha del coche. No eran nuevas noticias, pero siempre era el empujoncito a tiempo que agradecía.

—Yo también te quiero, hija.

Tras colgar, el novelista extendió su brazo hasta tocar la guantera, abriéndola. Con cuidado de no perder el control del vehículo, metió la mano y tanteó a ciegas por el interior hasta que encontró lo que parecía estar buscando. Lo sacó, cerró la guantera con el dorso de la mano y apretó el objeto contra su muslo.

Era un espejito de bolso. Redondo, en plateado mate, sencillo, ordinario a primera vista. Lo vio el día anterior mientras daba una vuelta por la ciudad, en una pequeña tienda de regalos artesanales en una bocacalle que daba a la Quinta Avenida. Como el escritor que estaba hecho, la curiosidad era algo que yacía congénito en él y le empujó a echar un vistazo en la tienda. Al final no sólo le sirvió para distraerse un poco, aportar claridad a sus ideas y despejar dudas, sino para tomar decisiones. Y consideró que, dadas las circunstancias, aquello parecía una bonita manera de zanjar aquel tema.

Lo miró de reojo y notó cómo se le encogía el pecho. Cuando lo compró parecía fácil, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en toda una epopeya. La verdad es que no era algo ineludible. No tenía por qué dárselo, básicamente porque ella ni siquiera sabía que lo había comprado, pero no había llegado ahí para sufrir el complejo de cangrejo y hacer como si nada.

Por esa razón se sentía al borde del tablón pirata, con las puntas de las espadas clavadas en su nuca, empujándolo. Quizá mojarse era el irremediable fin pero, con un poco de suerte, conseguiría un salvavidas.

Al fondo se vislumbraba el, presumiblemente, tejado de la cabaña del padre de Beckett. Guardó el espejo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tomó aire, cerró los ojos brevemente y volvió a recomponerse. Saldría bien.

Todo saldría bien. Después de todo, estarían juntos.


	4. Capítulo 4

Prefiero no pensar en cuánto tiempo llevo sin subir nada porque A LO MEJOR me echo a llorar. Ante todo, disculparme por razones obvias, daros las gracias por vuestra enorme paciencia, daros las gracias por leer y comentar el último capítulo (sois los mejores, nenes ;)) y deciros que POR FIN tengo el capítulo 4. No sé si la espera ha merecido la pena, pero espero actualizar más continuamente a partir de ahora para no tener que estar repitiendo esto xddd. Y bueno, dejo de dar el coñazo. Espero que os guste! :D

* * *

**4**

El camino hacia ella fue eterno.

Aparcó enfrente de la cabaña, sobre los adoquines que conformaban el camino hacia el porche. Estaba tan alejada del resto del mundo y recogida entre los árboles que no estaba cercada porque, supuso, no había una necesidad. Más que nada porque no había un riesgo aparente alrededor —Beckett le había hablado de haber visto osos y lobos cerca de la cabaña, pero entre risas y con tan poca seriedad que dudó de lo verídico que era—, lo cual hacía de aquello algo más natural.

La cabaña se levantaba sobre unos tabiques de madera, haciendo que estuviera a una altura relativamente elevada y, por tanto, hubiera unas pequeñas escaleras que daban a la entrada. Y sobre estas escaleras, libro en mano y espalda apoyada en el pasamanos, estaba sentada Kate Beckett, mirándole fijamente con la boca entreabierta.

Castle contuvo el aire en cuanto establecieron contacto visual. El sonido de las ramas y hojas meciéndose por el viento y aves gorjeando se desmaterializó para dar paso al ruido de su corazón bombeando como si el fin del mundo fuera inminente, y a pesar de la distancia entre ellos y aquel tiempo relativizándose hasta discurrir con cuentagotas, casi podía oír la respiración de la detective como un suave murmullo. Débil. Haciendo hueco en sus pulmones lentamente mientras asimilaba aquella burbuja hermética en la que se habían metido.

No era una novedad, pero después de un mes sin verse se habían desacostumbrado al poder que ejercían sobre el otro, y a pesar de haberse mentalizado previamente de que esto acabaría pasando, la situación no se hizo menos violenta.

El primero en tirar la piedra fue el novelista. Soltó el aire rompiendo aquella barrera invisible y volvió a poner los pies en la tierra, dando pasos cronometrados hacia la detective, avanzando con tanta delicadeza que parecía deslizarse. Beckett reaccionó, poniéndose en pie y descendiendo el par de peldaños que le quedaban hasta ponerse a su altura y caminar hacia él. Y parecía eterno.

Era eterno, dando la sensación de que cada milímetro acortado hacía que se ensanchase aún más la distancia entre ellos como si no tuviera fin. Pero, por suerte, sólo era algo perceptivo, nada de tocar el cielo con las manos ni atrapar el aire con redes. Y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, la tela de sus prendas se rozaban a la altura del pecho y no había otra cosa que sintieran aparte de ese calor humano inherente. Y en ese momento, se detuvieron.

Ambos hicieron amago de decir algo, abriendo y cerrando las bocas, con sus labios temblando y parpadeando tan rápido que el dolor de cabeza parecía inevitable a esas alturas. Pero al final todo se redujo a una premisa sencilla, y decidieron cerrar la boca, sonreír como sí acabaran de descubrir el secreto de la felicidad y envolverse en un abrazo.

—Estás aquí —articuló la detective sobre su pecho, en un susurro tan suave que parecía un golpe de aire.

El escritor la presionó contra su cuerpo como si eso pudiera protegerla del resto del mundo, apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza, recogiéndola y a la vez recogiéndose a sí mismo y permaneciendo así hasta encontrar un ritmo al que pudieran adaptarse.

—Estoy aquí —afirmó, dibujando patrones sobre su espalda con sus dedos. Toda la tensión que pudieran haber acumulado se difuminó progresivamente.

Cuando hubieron notado que todo volvía a un estado más normalizado se separaron, mirándose durante un instante, suspirando aliviados. La detective deslizó su mano por el brazo de su compañero, en una caricia intencionada hasta que agarró su mano y le condujo por el camino hacia la escalera.

—Ven, voy a enseñarte la cabaña.

Castle asintió, dejándose llevar y aprovechando el breve momento en el que se quedó detrás de ella para admirar su figura. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza que le caía sobre el hombro, una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos pantalones cortos que dejaban a la vista sus largas piernas. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, lo cual le resultó esperanzador; la última vez que la vio se encontraba tan pálida y decaída que tenía miedo de que la vida pudiera escapársele de las manos en cuando se diera la vuelta.

Apretó su mano, firme. Su piel tenía color. Su piel tenía vida. Ella tenía vida.

—Veo que has tomado el sol —observó. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—La mayor parte del tiempo estoy aquí, en el porche. Últimamente ha hecho bastante buen tiempo, tenía que aprovechar.

Subió por las escaleras apoyándose en el pasamanos, con cuidado. Quizá se estuviera recuperando favorablemente, pero todavía había cierta fragilidad intocable en ella. La vio fruncir el ceño ligeramente y tomar aire durante los últimos peldaños e intentó mostrarse estable cuando llegaron a la puerta de la cabaña.

Era una luchadora nata.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bastante bien —el escritor sonrió débilmente—. He estado peor, créeme. Me sigue doliendo un poco, pero… queda menos, ¿sabes?

—Oye, ya sé que odias que te digan esto —se rascó la nuca con la mano que tenía libre, observándola tentativo—, pero si necesitas ayuda o lo que sea…

—Lo sé —asintió, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con su pulgar.

La detective lo condujo al interior, atravesando el umbral de la puerta a paso lento y temeroso como si estuviera entrando en el Vaticano personal de la detective, y pensó que sólo le faltaba santiguarse. Luego pensó en el momento en que decidió empezar a rendirle culto a cuatro paredes como si fuera suelo sagrado, y en cuanto el aroma a madera barnizada, café recién hecho y lavanda le envolvió, el novelista se sintió trepando y saltando muros a velocidades astronómicas; sin mirar hacia delante o hacia atrás, simplemente saltando, buceando en su vida como si estuviera hojeando un álbum de fotos a cámara lenta. Página tras página.

Miró a su alrededor; era una cabaña sencilla, coqueta, tradicional e incluso algo idílica. Le recordaba a esas cabañas en las que se ambientaban las películas sobre boy scouts que se dedicaban a tostar malvaviscos alrededor de una hoguera cantando góspel. Nada fuera de lo normal. Nada que le hiciera llevarse las manos a la cabeza, aparentemente. ¿La diferencia? Hasta en las vetas de los tablones podía ver pequeños trozos de la historia de su compañera.

Podía ver su vida tallada como un carrete proyectado sobre las paredes. En las fotografías encima de la mesa del comedor. En la taza con una J dibujada en ella que estaba sobre la encima de la cocina. En el olor a colonia infantil que desprendía la alfombra.

Resultó fácil visualizar a la pequeña Kate Beckett sentada frente a la chimenea que se encontraba al fondo del salón comedor, arropada en una manta escuchando las andanzas de su madre —probablemente inventadas— mientras Jim Beckett se reía en silencio. El escritor tragó saliva; estaba adentrándose en su vida con los pies descalzos y Beckett no sólo parecía recibirle con los brazos abiertos, sino que además le guiaba a través de ella de la mano.

Sí, quizá era algo demasiado figurado, pero ahí estaban, en su cabaña. Ahí estaba él, diseccionando su historia capa por capa. Y ahí estaba ella, mirándolo y sonriéndole con trasparente sinceridad mientras le contaba el origen e historia de aquel lugar. Tenía algo que ver con una escapada nocturna, amor a primera vista y su madre rogándole al pobre Jim que la comprase y reformase, que sería un bonito lugar para evadirse, especialmente cuando su hija naciera y necesitara un poco de contacto directo con la naturaleza.

Él oía, pero no escuchaba. Desde que la vio sentada en el porche había optado por enfocar su noción espacio–temporal en Beckett y, sorpresa, la detective formuló la pregunta estrella:

—¿Me estás escuchando? —él parpadeó varias veces, abriendo y cerrando la boca lentamente— Nada, tú a tu rollo, Castle.

—¿Perdón? —se rió entre dientes.

—Dios mío —resopló, conteniendo su sonrisa y girando sobre sus talones para darle la espalda mientras retrocedía hacia el porche. El escritor la siguió.

—Ya sabes cómo soy. Me distraigo con… facilidad.

—Sí, claro —se sentó sobre los escalones del desnivel, cruzándose de brazos mientras le observaba hacer lo mismo, escrutándole con fingida suspicacia—. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Castle?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Su tono provocativo y postura sugerente, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella mientras fruncía los labios fueron suficientes para que ella se resignase, estirando el cuello mientras soltaba el aire con pesadez. La sonrisa ya parecía algo permanente.

—Tienes razón. En estos casos lo mejor es darte el beneficio de la duda, por el bien de ambos.

Agradeció en silencio que la detective no metiera las narices en ese baúl y le bastara con observarlo de lejos. Que le hubiera entregado la llave con los ojos cerrados no quería decir que cualquier momento fuera el apropiado. Algún día se lo recordaría, sopesó al sentir el espejito apretándose contra su muslo, dentro de su bolsillo. Pero ese no.

Lo mejor era dejar que todo aquello funcionase a modo de rito de iniciación.

—Oh, por favor. Míranos, Beckett —agitó sus brazos de dentro hacia fuera, señalando sus cuerpos—. Volviendo a los viejos hábitos. Parece mentira, ¿eh?

La detective frunció sus labios, estirando su cuello.

—Qué puedo decir. No quería haceros esperar a ti y a tu enternecedor masoquismo, Castle.

—Oh —masculló, apretando su mano derecha contra el pecho—, vas a hacer que se me derrita el corazón con tanto detallismo.

Se miraron y sonrieron con la misma familiaridad de siempre. Parecía cosa de magia.

Quizá, en condiciones normales, podrían haber hecho borrón y cuenta nueva. Después de todo, Castle y Beckett estaban acostumbrados a bailar dentro de ese margen, rozando peligrosamente el punto inflexivo en su relación. Castle y Beckett no se movían en línea recta, se movían en zigzag cruzándose y chocándose una y otra vez sin llegar a caerse, pero esta vez había demasiados escollos residuales de aquel mes de confinamiento emocional y, como era de esperar, lo inevitable era tropezarse.

Dejaron de sonreír prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Primer desliz. La detective rompió el contacto visual. Segundo desliz. Agachó su cabeza de manera que su flequillo caía sobre sus ojos y le parapetaba la mirada; de un segundo a otro la cortina de humo volvía a levantarse entre ellos. Tercer desliz. Y el viejo dicho se cumplió como si vivieran en una fábula.

Pero el choque contra el suelo llegó cuando tuvieron la necesidad de reubicarse, lo cual les hizo mirar hacia atrás. Sus hombros estaban uno al lado del otro, rozándose continuamente como si no supieran vivir a más de un metro de distancia. Aún así, el escritor seguía sintiendo el vacío abriéndose bajo sus pies como lo sintió semana tras semana en el último mes y necesitó cerciorarse una vez más de que sólo eran daños colaterales que se seguían repitiendo, y ella estaba ahí.

—Kate —murmuró en un hilillo de voz, tan inaudible que parecía que sólo estaba moviendo los labios.

Uno de sus ojos resurgió de entre los mechones de su cabello, tímidamente como si tuviera miedo de mirar hacia el sol. Aquello se estaba desarrollando con una velocidad tan prohibitiva que la angustiosa impaciencia se puso a un paso por delante del sentido común, y cuando Castle quiso abrir los ojos, ya tenía sus dedos apartando el pelo de su cara y colocándoselo detrás de su oreja. Ella contuvo el aire, tragó saliva, y el novelista decidió aprovecharse de aquel arrebato de coraje y le acarició la mejilla con una dulzura que hizo a la detective entrecerrar los ojos.

—Te he echado de menos —soltó, en el mismo tono de voz. Ella se estremeció ligeramente bajo su contacto, haciéndole titubear. Castle apretó su mandíbula y resopló.

Pues claro que se había sobrepasado. A ella probablemente le dolía incluso respirar y él se dedicaba a subir su baremo a un nuevo nivel. El que no le hubiese invitado amablemente a que se fuera nada más tocarla era toda una hazaña, así que, volviendo en sí, hizo amago de romper el momento.

Hasta que ella le detuvo. Hasta que la palma de su mano abierta se posó sobre la suya, colando sus dedos entre los del escritor y sintió a su compañera relajándose y hundiendo el rostro en su mano. Notó la comisura de sus labios desplegarse bajo la yema de su dedo pulgar y se concedió la libertad de perfilar con suavidad su labio inferior.

—Y yo a ti —respondió Beckett.

Parecían haber encontrado refugio juntos. Parecían haberse detenido en un punto en el que ni espacio ni tiempo confluían y estaban a salvo de cualquier riesgo emocional que pudiera desplegarse y romper aquella armonía. Allí. En una cabaña en mitad del bosque.

Era cosa de locos, la verdad. Durante un momento, pudieron balancearse libremente en esa tranquilidad y quizá, si sólo hubiesen estado ellos solos, habrían reunido la valentía suficiente para dejar de mirarse fijamente a los labios, acortar distancia y saborearse hasta que la escasez de luz les avisara de que era de noche, y pudieran seguir con ello en el dormitorio; en el de él o el de ella, cualquiera serviría.

Pero no estaban solos, y un refugio era algo demasiado utópico en una situación como la suya. El momento se rompió cuando una voz se propagó desde dentro de la cabaña:

—¿Katie? —el escritor soltó el aire, apartando su mano y mirando hacia atrás— ¿Ha llegado ya Rick?

—Sí —contestó, alterada, poniéndose en pie de un brinco—. Sí —repitió, con voz más normalizada—, está aquí, conmigo.

El escritor vislumbró la silueta de Jim acercándose al umbral de la puerta, a través de la tenuidad del interior y se levantó cuando salió al porche. Inspiró profundamente, agradeciendo que no hubiera estado cerca para presenciar a su pequeña devorando y dejándose devorar visualmente por su compañero.

—Señor Beckett —estrechó su mano, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas. El abogado la apretó con firmeza.

—Por favor, llámame Jim. A estas alturas podemos prescindir de las formalidades, ¿no crees? Además, me hacen sentirme viejo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Eso es porque lo sois —intervino Beckett, depositando un beso sobre la mejilla de su padre. Éste la observó con falsa suspicacia mientras volvía al interior.

—Guarda un poco respeto a tu padre, señorita.

—Sí, señor. No se olvide del bastón cuando salga —la detective le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a sentarse.

Castle agitó la cabeza, riéndose en silencio antes de acompañarla. Era una estampa admirable; he ahí una familia azotada por la pérdida y el temor que, a pesar de ello, seguía brillando con una contagiosa calidez paternal. Y entendió que ese espíritu luchador que poseía la detective era meramente hereditario. Ejercitado y reforzado a lo largo de su carrera, pero hereditario.

—Y yo que pensaba que era el único con el que te faltaba compasión.

—Y yo que pensaba que te gustaba que te llamaran señor Castle.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —ella lo miró con una curiosidad divertida. El escritor acercó su boca al oído de la detective con seductora sutileza y susurró—: Sólo me gusta cuando me lo llamas tú.

—¿Rick? —el escritor se levantó de un brinco, erigiéndose firmemente en las escaleras. Pudo oír una suave carcajada saliendo de la boca de Beckett— Espero que sepas cómo capturar a un caimán.

—Un… —tragó saliva— Eh, ¿capturar un caimán?

—¿No te lo ha contado Katie? —el escritor la miró de reojo. La detective parecía estar disfrutando de aquello— Aquí sólo comemos productos ecológicos, como frutas silvestres. Y los caimanes del lago.

—Parece que no, pero la carne es bastante jugosa. Toda una delicia —añadió su compañera. Él abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de articular palabra.

—Pero… no hay… no hay caimanes aquí —intercaló la mirada entre su compañera y su padre—. ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, los caimanes son… ¿tropicales?

Volvió a tragar saliva una vez más, notando su pulso sanguíneo acelerarse. No fue hasta que vio la expresión seria de Jim flaquear cuando algo dentro su cabeza reconectó, y estiró su cuello mientras resoplaba con mediano alivio. Y en ese momento, padre e hija se echaron a reír.

—Vale, sí. Tendría que haberlo sabido.

—Tendrías que haberte visto la cara, Castle. Tendrías que haberlo hecho.

—Siempre que Katie se traía a alguna amiga a la cabaña, Johanna soltaba lo de los caimanes. Imagínate a una pobre niña de diez u once años asimilándolo —Jim se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta—. Disfrutaba como una cría infundiendo el terror.

—Sí, he sido testigo del legado que ha dejado —echó una mirada a Beckett, que se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, yo me voy dentro. Tú como si estuvieras en tu casa, Rick.

El escritor asintió.

—Gracias —esperó hasta que Jim desapareciera dentro para sentarse y suspirar, pasándose una mano por su pelo, revolviéndoselo—. Genética pura, ¿eh?

—¿Se esperaba menos, señor Castle?

—Primero lo del caimán y ahora me llamas señor Castle. ¿Qué fines tiene, detective?

Beckett se relamió y mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras acercaba su rostro al de su compañero, con una sugerente lentitud que le hizo retroceder de manera autómata hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada en los barrotes del pasamanos. La detective se detuvo en cuanto la punta de su nariz apenas rozaba la del escritor y sus alientos se mezclaban y chocaban contra sus labios, y ella le respondió en voz baja:

—Ni te los imaginas.

Un escalofrio le recorrió la espina dorsal y lo mantuvo inmóvil y flotando en alguna fantasía que acababa de recrearse a su alrededor. Tardó en reparar en las incipientes gotas de sudor que estaban naciendo en su sien y lumbares, más preocupado por estabilizar su respiración y conseguir poner ambos pies en la tierra sin acabar resbalándose.

Quizá seguía convaleciente, pero no había perdido esa valentía temeraria que le daba identidad. Ese factor determinante que le hacía al escritor pedalear cuesta abajo.

—Bueno, ¿un café? —le preguntó, poniéndose en pie. Castle asintió lentamente, no despegando su vista del horizonte.

—Con mucho azúcar —articuló, tragando saliva. Sucesivamente, rectificó:— O mejor, sin nada.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo nueeeeeeeeeeeeeeevo. Os alegrará saber que este jueves tengo mi último examen y a partir de entonces tendré la cabeza más despejadas y las chapuzas estas serán un poco menos demigrantes, pero bueno. Mientras tanto he hecho lo que he podido :_ en fin, quería agradeceros la espera y la insistencia en que colgase nuevo capi, me alegra saber que a pesar de todo esto sigue teniendo un poco de fuelle xddd. Espero que os guste :D.

* * *

**5**

Verla combatir con el viento en contra era precioso.

Verla era lo más parecido a tener una leyenda viva manifestándose ante sus ojos. Verla era como mirar hacia su propio futuro juntos a través de un periscopio; estirándose, moldeándose y puliéndose con un esfuerzo digno de mérito. Verla le hacía sentir una cálida ola de esperanza inundando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, porque a su lado lo imposible se quedaba reducido a una mera hipótesis pesimista.

Rick Castle lo ponderó en silencio mientras la observaba hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación sobre la esterilla azul, en el lado opuesto del porche que daba a una explanada medianamente amplia. Se encontraba a una distancia prudencial de ella, sentado de piernas cruzadas, en contra de lo que ella le había pedido. El escritor había alegado que, ya que tenía finalmente la oportunidad no pensaba dejarla sola, salvo cuando fuera al baño. Y era más una cuestión sobre los límites establecidos por ella que por los de él.

Beckett simplemente suspiró, resignada, pero con una suave sonrisa.

Se había resentido varias veces mientras flexionaba su cuerpo, haciendo hincapié de cintura para arriba y respirando con pesadez mientras cerraba los ojos, y él visualizaba la línea de su mandíbula contraerse con violencia sobre su piel. Castle murmuraba en voz baja, más bien para sí mismo que para la detective, que ella podía con eso y con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante. Kate Beckett volvía a recomponerse, frunciendo el ceño y repitiendo el ejercicio, y él soltaba el aire tranquilo.

Y era algo precioso ver a alguien luchando con esa devoción contra su propia fuerza. Era precioso verla y, al mismo tiempo, ver las cosas tan grandes que producían gestos pequeños como ese, aun contando con experiencias devastadoras que frenarían los pies de cualquiera.

Si alguien alguna vez le preguntase por qué estaba dispuesto en dedicar el resto de su vida literaria al álter ego de aquella mujer, le describiría ese momento con pelos y señales.

—Llevas más de cinco minutos sin hablar. ¿Pretendes marcar una meta personal o algo así, Castle? —musitó, mirándole pícara de reojo. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo buenas vistas.

—Sí, se ve que disfrutas con esto.

—No te imaginas cuánto, detective —bromeó, arqueando una ceja con aire seductor.

Beckett dejó escapar una carcajada fatigada, poniéndose en pie, estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo y flexionando la cintura hacia delante. En mitad del ejercicio, perdió el equilibrio ligeramente, balanceándose sobre sus pies mientras gimoteaba con los ojos cerrados. El escritor se puso en pie de un salto, deslizándose alterado hacia ella. La detective alzó su mano delante de él.

—No.

—Kate, para. Ya has hecho suficiente y vas a acabar haciéndote daño.

—No —repitió, sacudiendo su cabeza, concediéndose algo de tiempo para tomar aire—. Déjame acabar.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que… demostrar todo? —replicó resoplando, dando un paso más hacia ella—. Alguna vez… —tragó saliva— ¿alguna vez me dejarás ayudarte, Kate?

Se mantuvo en silencio, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, inspirando y espirando aire buscando normalizar el ritmo de su respiración. Torció su cabeza con cuidado hacia Castle, desplegando sus labios con esfuerzo para regalarle una suave sonrisa.

—Sólo… quédate cerca. Quédate a mi lado.

Castle entreabrió sus labios como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero optó por limitarse a asentir y mimetizar su expresión, sentándose a su lado, tan cerca que rozaba la esterilla con la punta de sus zapatos.

—Siempre lo estoy —respondió dulcemente, haciendo que la detective le mirase con una frágil veneración que consiguió erizarle el vello.

Y volvió a ver su futuro juntos, inestable, sin esclarecer, trazando su silueta en el horizonte como un boceto; le pareció prometedor sólo por el hecho de presenciar a Kate Beckett entregada en cuerpo y alma a luchar por ello y, a su vez, se presenciaba a sí mismo luchando de su mano, sin predestinar ni definir nada, simplemente dejándose llevar.

Eso ya era mítico.

* * *

Gina le había enviado un mensaje recordándole que tenía que terminar de escribir el libro y mandarle el manuscrito de los dos últimos capítulos, así que aprovechando el breve descanso hasta la hora del almuerzo, se sentó en los escalones en los que había estado anteriormente su compañera leyendo, se colocó el portátil en su regazo y dejó rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando revaloró la situación de las semanas anteriores, cuando el simple hecho de vislumbrar el nombre del documento le provocaba dolor de estómago y la tentación de seguir aplazando su trabajo vencía a su escasa fuerza de voluntad para quitárselo de encima; pero en ese momento, sus dedos se movían con autonomía. Las palabras afloraban con una agilidad de la que, si alguna vez fue testigo, no supo reconocer ni valorar hasta ahí, cuando su creatividad brotaba con efervescencia sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar dos veces lo que escribía. Y al retroceder y mirar hacia atrás, sólo para cerciorarse de la coherencia de lo que había puesto, se asombraba del sentido que todo parecía cobrar.

Era lo más parecido a reinventarse a sí mismo.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su tarea, manteniendo sus ojos pegados a la pantalla que no reparó en que la detective estaba detrás de él, acercándose con inocente curiosidad, mirando por encima de su hombro lo que estaba redactando.

—¿_Aumenta el Calor_?

El escritor se sobresaltó, reconectando con la realidad inmediata, girando su cuello hasta establecer contacto visual con su compañera. Miró su pantalla y volvió a mirar de vuelta a Beckett, observándola sentarse a su lado. Él asintió.

—Me ha venido un golpe de inspiración y he querido aprovecharlo. Además, Gina lleva varias semanas insistiéndome en que lo acabe ya, que los de la editorial quieren dejar de verse con las manos vacías y… bueno —puso sus ojos en blanco, frunciendo sus labios mientras agitaba su mano con aburrimiento— todo ese rollo.

—¿Para cuándo tienes que entregárselo?

—Me han puesto de límite hasta la tercera semana de junio. Pero claro, es bastante relativo. Además, no soy muy fan de las fechas límites.

—Sí, dios no quiera que a Rick Castle se le acabe el procrastinar y trabaje como una persona normal —comentó, con sutil ironía.

—Detective, me ofende sobremanera. Por favor, sea delicada —se llevó la mano al pecho, presionándolo con melodramatismo mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido. Ella dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Y dime… —se acercó a él sugerente, asomando su cabeza por debajo de la barbilla del novelista, intentando tener un mejor ángulo de la pantalla— ¿algo que puedas adelantarme?

—Ah, no —plegó la pantalla de su portátil—. Lo siento, Beckett. Es secreto profesional.

—Por favor, Castle. Soy la inspiración, ¿no crees que merezco un pequeño incentivo?

—Guau, Katherine Beckett predicándome por un poco de miga argumental. Pero no es que seas una fan ni nada —ella lo escrutó suspicaz—. Está bien, está bien. A ver…

Rick Castle se rascó suavemente el mentón, mirando hacia el cielo pensativo. Tras un breve momento, volvió su vista a la detective con una sonrisa sugestiva.

—Nikki y Rook se acuestan múltiples veces.

—Dios, Castle —resopló, apretando sus labios en un esfuerzo de reprimir su sonrisa.

—Es verdad. Es más, hay una escena en la que juegan a algo parecido al Strip poker, pero…

—Vale, ya está —le interrumpió, levantándose alterada—. Dice mi padre que espera que te guste el solomillo con puré de patatas —dijo, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa.

—El final te será familiar.

Beckett se detuvo frente al umbral de la puerta, dándose media vuelta, observándole con precaución. Entreabrió la boca, la cerró, sacudió la cabeza; él torció su cuello hasta tener una mejor imagen de ella.

—¿Familiar?

—Familiar.

La vio tragar saliva, agachar su mirada, desde su posición podía percibir la creciente tensión que comenzaba a agarrotar sus músculos.

—¿Me voy a arrepentir de leerlo? —preguntó, insegura. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que no.

—¿Esperas que no?

—Yo no me arrepiento de haberlo escrito.

La detective agitó su cabeza de arriba abajo lentamente, con los labios fruncidos, ponderando la situación. Había algo en ella que inquietaba al escritor, así que decidió despejar cualquier duda que pudiera surgir dentro de él.

—¿Confiarás en mí, Beckett?

Ella le sonrió de medio lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior y giró sobre sí misma para entrar en la cabaña. Antes de desaparecer, le dijo a su compañero:

—Sigue haciendo tu trabajo, Mono escritor.

Eso le bastó para seguir escribiendo.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Castle aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida. El agua tibia caía sobre sus hombros como un soplo de aire fresco, ayudándole a familiarizarse un poco más con el entorno en el que ahora se encontraba. Si bien los Beckett le habían recibido prácticamente con los brazos abiertos, seguía estando lejos de lo que él llamaba hogar, echando de menos ligeramente el respaldo que le proporcionaban su madre y su hija. No es que meterse lentamente en la vida de su compañera fuera como adentrarse en el bosque oscuro, pero por alguna razón, se sentía desnudo emocionalmente delante de ella.

Para alguien que lleva la mitad su vida dedicado en cuerpo y alma a esconderse detrás de lo que la estrategia de marketing de turno sugería, era básicamente bajarse los pantalones y dejarse con el culo al aire esperando a ser azotado voluntariamente. Quería esto, sí, pero también quería protección.

Se preguntó si, por una vez, ambas podrían dejar de ser mutuamente exclusivas. Luego sopesó la otra cara de la moneda; a lo mejor no era cuestión de mutualidad exclusiva, sino de mecanismos de auto–defensa mal establecidos. A lo mejor lo principal era dejar de ir por la vida con una posición defensiva.

Cuando hubo terminado, salió al exterior mientras se peinaba con pereza usando sus dedos, revolviéndose el flequillo. Se había levantado una brisa agradable en el ambiente; ese aire veraniego que olía a césped recién regado y resina. Vislumbró a Beckett tumbada sobre la hierba de la explanada que había detrás de la cabaña, un brazo bajo su cabeza y el otro sobre su estómago, contemplando el cielo. Él se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

—Una noche bonita —comentó, capturando su atención.

—Me gustan las noches así, cuando no hace ni frío ni calor y el cielo está despejado —volvió a desviar su mirada hacia arriba—. En Nueva York no tienes estas vistas.

—No, la verdad es que no. Es lo que me gusta de los Hamptons, la íntima iluminación —estiró su cuello, uniéndose a su compañera—. Y lo que más suelo echar de menos cuando me voy. ¿Sabes? Algún día deberías…

Cerró su boca, recordando lo que les pasó hace un año. Tragó saliva, mirando de reojo a Beckett, que comenzó a agitar sus piernas con inquietud.

Había sido un tema tabú para ellos. Cada vez que alguien sacaba el tema del verano pasado ellos miraban hacia otro lado, rascándose la nuca, revolviéndose el pelo, abstrayéndose de la conversación tanto tiempo como les pudiera permitir la conveniencia social. Para ellos, el verano del 2010 se traba de una venenosa laguna temporal. Un capítulo borroso que preferían saltarse. Si tuvieran el calendario de dicho año a mano, arrancarían junio, julio y agosto y tirarían esas páginas a la basura.

Nadie quiere abrir la caja de pandora cuando sabe que sus secretos están ahí metidos. Ya no era una cuestión de valentía, sino de insensatez.

Ante el ambiente enrarecido que había empezado a materializarse alrededor de ellos, el escritor reaccionó cambiando de tema:

—Oye, ¿no hacéis hogueras aquí por la noche? —Beckett lo miró con el ceño fruncido— Sí, ya sabes. Hacer una hoguera, cantar alrededor de ellas, tostar malvaviscos…

—Oh, sí. Claro que sí, Castle. Espera, ahora voy dentro y saco una guitarra y una pandereta, al más puro estilo country —respondió, empapando su voz en ironía.

—Eh, yo lo haría. El panorama invita a ello —la detective irguió su cuerpo, quedándose sentada.

—Pensaba que nunca habías sido un boy scout.

—Y no lo he sido, pero nunca es tarde —se encogió de hombros, torciendo su cabeza con una sonrisa inocente. Ella se rio suavemente.

La detective cerró sus ojos, elevando su barbilla e inspirando aire largamente, inflando su pecho. El pacífico viento estival le acariciaba el cabello, ondeando sus mechones con delicadeza. Parecía sana. Parecía feliz.

Un ligero rubor se diseminó por las mejillas y el estómago de su compañero

—Es curioso —soltó su compañera.

—¿El qué? —inquirió, torciendo su cabeza hacia ella. Beckett abrió los ojos, manteniendo su vista en el cielo oscuro.

—Cuando estoy en Nueva York esto es lo que más suelo echar de menos, las noches en las que sólo se oye el aire chocando contra las ramas de los árboles, las hojas agitándose, el sonido de los grillos… Los primeros días son una bendición; te tumbas aquí, cierras los ojos, desconectas y te dejas llevar. Todo parece idílico durante la primera semana, desahogándote poco a poco en mitad de ese viaje introspectivo. Luego me vuelvo a acordar de por qué soy una chica de ciudad.

La detective encogió sus rodillas, apretándolas contra su pecho mientras las envolvía entre sus brazos. Tragó saliva, tomándose un poco de tiempo antes de continuar. Castle escuchó atento:

—A partir de la segunda semana se reduce sólo a esto —ondeó su mano en el aire señalando el bosque que se erigía ante ellos—, nada más. Hay días en los que no me importa, ¿sabes? Días en los que puedo vivir con ello. Pero también hay otros días en los que el viaje introspectivo va más allá, y noches como esta se convierten en un infierno personal, oyendo a los grillos y pensando: esto es todo lo que tengo. Estar aquí encerrada esperando a que se obre el milagro temporal y al día siguiente me levante y ya sea septiembre, y pueda volver a llevar una vida normal. Pero no será normal. Nunca será normal —su voz se entrecortó, ella suspiró y se llevó una mano al hueco que había entre sus pechos, frotándoselo suavemente con sus dedos índice y corazón. El escritor se estremeció ligeramente—, y es frustrante que lo que te hace tener apego a un sitio como éste; el retiro espiritual y todas esas chorradas, sea lo que haga precipitarte hacia el vacío. Pero ¿sabes qué es lo peor? Darme cuenta de que estoy sola.

Castle contuvo el aire rezando para que aquello sirviera para aliviar un poco el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. La mandíbula le temblaba al buscar algo que decirle a su compañera; algo consistente, algo trascendental. Algo que pudiera marcar la diferencia entre aquel día y el anterior, aunque fuera nimia. Ella apartó los ojos del cielo y los dirigió al novelista, que se agitaba inseguro. No parecía esperar algo a cambio, y bien se sabía que Kate Beckett no era de esas personas que buscaban una palmadita en la espalda tras un momento de desolación.

Optó por ser él mismo. Ella había hablado con desnuda sinceridad y el corazón en la mano, lo justo sería hacer lo mismo.

—Llevar una vida normal, ¿eh? Eso está sobrevalorado. Mírame a mí.

—Lo sé —se encogió de hombros—, es algo que uso como consuelo.

—Pero detective —abrió su boca, fingiendo dolor—, tenga cuidado, soy de voluntad frágil.

Ella soltó una carcajada, cosa que fue música para sus oídos tras haberla visto tocando fondo. Beckett golpeó el hombro del escritor con el suyo suavemente, apoyándose en él con precaución, y él la dejó apoyarse. Después decidió continuar.

—¿Y... hoy qué día es? —se aventuró, precavido.

Con una dulce fiabilidad que nunca había visto, posó su mano sobre la de él, envolviendo el dorso con sus finos dedos. Una vibrante oleada sacudió su cuerpo, haciéndole entrecerrar sus ojos.

—El día en el que por fin siento que camino hacia delante —la detective apretó su mano—. Y eso es lo curioso, que después de casi una semana evitando esto, ésta parece una de esas noches que echaré de menos cuando me vaya.

Beckett lo dijo con una voz tan firme que sonaba como una ley inmutable, y a Castle sólo le bastó con mirarla a los ojos para comprobar la fuerza que había adquirido en comparación a lo que había presenciado días atrás al otro lado del teléfono. Quizá esa no fuera la mejor versión de su compañera, pero era una que miraba de frente hacia su futuro sin pestañear.

Y, de momento, era suficiente.

—No estás sola, Kate. Puede que te sientas sola, pero no estás sola. Nunca has estado sola.

—Lo sé. Supongo que… —se relamió los labios, sin romper contacto visual con el escritor. Éste deslizó su mano bajo la de su compañera, sintiendo sus palmas acariciarse y entrelazando con timidez sus dedos— por fin me he dado cuenta.


End file.
